Tales of the orange shinobi
by dreckman
Summary: Once upon a time there was a shinobi clad in orange. He was feared by his opponents and loved by his people. Follow the story of how he became the man he is. this is my first story so expect slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is the very first chapter of my first story ever! I decided I wanted to write this after I reread a some fanfiction. I just thought I would give it a try. And well, this is what came out of it.**

 **I would like to say thanks to a couple of writers before the story begins.**

 **Ziltoid, you are one of the biggest reasons I started writing. Your story 'The Honoured Guest' is one of the main reasons I started to scribble down notes for my own story. It just blows me away.**

 **TheDaedalusGun, the way you describe things is just amazing. It is as if I am reading a Sherlock Holmes book. I really wish I could do that. It is a example of how the smaller things can become big when written down properly.**

 **AeroZalen, 'Naruto of the Scorched Leaf' showed me how epic a story can become. The way you write jutsu is just mindblowing.**

 **If there are any mistakes pls pm me and i will fix the issue. I hope you like my story! R &R.**

 **Dreckman**

"speech"

 _thoughts_

"Kyuubi speech"

 _Kyuubi thoughts_

* * *

Once upon a time in a land far away there was a great village called Konoha. In this ninja village lives a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He was just seven years old, yet he was the village pariah for reasons unknown to him. It was as if people hated him for his very existence. But on the first of October people seemed to hate him even more, on his birthday no less. This boy was currently running for his life...

Naruto looked around from his hiding place. It seemed he managed to shake of the mob. For now at least. _Why do they always need to pick on me, and why do they always stare at me with those cold eyes. It is as if my very existence is rejected by these people. NO! I can't think like this. I will become Hokage and then everyone will have to acknowledge me!_

But than a villager saw him. He looked at Naruto and the blond looked back. Suddenly the villager begun to scream! "He is here, the demon is here"! _O fuck_ Naruto thought as he quickly ran away.

He jumped over a food stand and under slid under someones legs, but he was just too slow as the mob was catching up on him. "Dammit" Naruto yelled as he trampled and fell to the ground.

He managed to get up at run again, but he was slowed down by a bruise on his leg. He quickly turned in an ally. As he ran in he discovered he made a big mistake. It was a dead end. He turned around only to see the angry group of people. He had no way out.

There was pain, and lots of it. As if there was just no end to the misery. It only became worse. People were beating, stabbing and cutting him with everything they could until he was at an inch of his live.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Confused young Naruto looked around. It seemed he was in some sort of sewer. Water came till his ankles yet he didn't feel wet. He felt a dark presence. He decided to look what it was. As he explored the sewer he found a large room with iron bars at the and. On the bars was a paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. But the dark feeling he had came from behind the bars.

As he closed in he suddenly saw to red slitted eyes. A large roar filled the room. Naruto had to cover his ears but it was no use. The sound was just to powerful. And than it ended just as sudden as it begun. Naruto screamed in fright but he didn't move.

Then a growling voice filled the room. "Why are you not running kid, do you not know who I am?"

Naruto just looked on with eyes filled with terror. Than he stuttered: "You, you a a are the ky ky Kyuubi".

"That is right kid, it is I the mighty Kyuubi. The strongest of all tailed beasts!" He growled as he swung his nine tails with pride.

"B b but where a a am I? I m m mean we." Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

"We are in your mind scape kid" said Kyuubi. But when Naruto looked at him with confused eyes he said: "We are in your mind. Now if you were as kind to come a little closer" the fox said.

But when Naruto came closer a huge fang suddenly scratched his head. Naruto screamed and quickly took a few steps back as the Kyuubi laughed.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA, such stupidity can only be expected from a human!" The fox kept on laughing for a while as Naruto watched on in terror.

"But wait. If I am in my mind, and you are in my mind than... You are in me!" Naruto said to the laughing fox.

"That is right young one. I am inside of you. Kept back by this accursed seal."

"But that is impossible, the Yondaime defeated you seven years ago! You are supposed to be dead, so how can you be here?"

The fox swept his tails angrily as he squinted his eyes when he said: "I am very much alive, don't doubt that. Your village has lied to you all this time. But if you remove that seal I can assure you of revenge. Think about it, I will give you all my power if you just remove the seal!"

"No!" Naruto yelled. "I will not let you destroy Konoha! I will become hokage and everyone will have to respect me. Believe it!"

* * *

In the hokage's office three anbu stood in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Go help Naruto" he ordered.

The three anbu were gone.

 _'I hope he will be okay'_ Hiruzen thought as he looked in his crystal ball.

 **And that was it! My first chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **I know this chapter might seem slow. And I know there is a lot of dialogue in it. But since this is the first time I write a story like this I simply don't have the experience to have more descriptions of surroundings and other things like that. I just can't write them good. Yet.**

 **But I plan to make something of this story so I will improve a lot, I hope.**

 **As you can see I made my story a bit darker than the original story. And that has a reason. I just don't think it is logical to hide behind a smile. So this Naruto will seem to be less happy, but I don't think the original was that happy either, he just hid his anger and sadness. This Naruto won't do that, not as much as the original anyway.**

 **Please follow and leave a review**

 **Dreckman**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

"Kyuubi speech"

 _Kyuubi thoughts_

* * *

Naruto awoke in a hospital room... It was not a nice awakening because he had a huge headache. Especially where the Kyuubi had scratched him...

THE KYUUBI HAD SCRATCHED HIM!

The memories from the night before hit him all at once.

The Kyuubi lived inside of him! A look of sadness came on his face. " _That is why they all hate me_ " Naruto thought. They must have known that the Kyuubi lived inside of him all this time yet they never told him. Why wasn't he told. It had to be important. Did jii hate him too? Naruto had asked him many times why everyone hated him, but the old man always told him he didn't know.

Naruto tried to get up. But as he tried to move his body erupted in pain.

That's right, the villagers tried to kill him. And now he was in the hospital. But why did his head hurt so much, the fox hurt him from the inside. Not his body, at least. That's what he thought. He slowly brought his hand to his head to feel if the scratch was there.

It was there! But it felt strange, as if the darkness from the Kyuubi was in it.

Well, since he couldn't leave his bed, let alone the hospital he decided to rest. He was tired anyway.

* * *

Hinata started her day as she usually did. She woke up, showered, had breakfast and went to the academy. But something just didn't feel right. As if something was wrong. She decided to shrug it off as her imagination and left the Hyuga complex.

 **Academy**

As she enters class she went to her usual place in the back and waited for class to begin. While she waited she began to daydream.

 **Flashback start**

It was a bad day...

Out of breath, the little blue haired girl kept running. Why did this always happen to her? Her father forced her to fight Hanabi, and she couldn't say no to him. She lost because Hanabi is really talented at Juuken, while she was a failure. So no matter what she did she would always lose to her little sister. She felt her father's icy stare. The way he ignored her and complimented Hanabi, it hurt her. Usually she was able to deal with the pain. But today it had just been too much for her to handle. So she ran away.

With eyes stinging from tears she never saw the older boy in front of her until it was too late. "Hey you, what do you think you're doing bitch?" he growled after she had bumped into him.

"S-sorry..." she stuttered, turning around to leave. But the boy's friends had other plans.

"Isn't she a Hyuga, she has those eyes."

"Yeah, she has the same eyes as that bastard Neji, so she probably is a stuck-up ass like him."

"She sure is, all Hyuga think that they are better than us commoners because of their byakugan. But I would like to see her do something about this!" he yelled as he kicked her in the stomach, forcing her down on her knees.

"Now apologize bitch!" he roared as he put his foot on her head to push it down even more.

Hinata sobbed even more as her head was pushed down in the dirt as she screamed that she was sorry. She couldn't even imagine what her father would do if he discovered what was happening. But the boys just wouldn't stop.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The boys who were terrorizing the blue haired girl looked at the boy who yelled at them. Their eyes started twitching as they recognized him.

"Hey, it's that kid! I heard he is a demon who wants to kill us all!"

"My mom says that he is scum who should never have been born".

"Lets get him!"

"Ha, you really think you can get me! Guess again!" The blond kid yelled as he made a hand sign.

The boys immediately backed off, they knew what that was. "That's nin-jutsu!"

A burst of smoke erupted next to the whisked boy, but when the smoke cleared all everyone saw was single sickly looking clone.

The bullies burst out in laughing until Naruto suddenly stood in front of one of them and punched him in the stomach. "Diversion!"

Naruto than proceeded to kick the boy. But the other boys had already recovered from surprise attack, and they dragged Naruto away. They started kicking the blond. They kept on kicking, not stopping until they saw a adult Hyuga. The boys quickly ran off afraid of what might happen if they were caught attacking a Hyuga.

"You shouldn't associate yourself with that boy lady Hinata, he is nothing but trouble." the Hyuga scowled as he took the young girls hand and dragged her away.

"B-but..."

"No Hinata, you have to understand that he is not worth your time."

Hinata turned around as she mouthed the blond a thanks as she was left.

Naruto just stared at her as she walked away, unable to move with his now broken body.

 **Flashback end**

Hinata Still remembered that day like yesterday. It was the first time she saw the person who would become her crush. She admired him for the fearless way he faced the bullies, even if he got defeated. It was his stubborn determination that she envied so much. He was everything she wanted to be.

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling a lot better than he did before. He looked around and saw a welcoming face, the sandaime hokage. The old man was watching the village from the window. He turned around. "Hello Naruto". "Hello jii". "I hope you are feeling better Naruto. I am sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed this old man the most".

Naruto just looked at the man with conflicted eyes, something the Professor didn't fail to notice. "you know don't you" said Hiruzen with a tired look on his face. The man looked as if he became a decade older in just a single moment.

Naruto just looked down, a single tear rolling down his face. Then he looked up, his eyes were sad, yet filled with a deep anger. "Why didn't you tell me! WHY WHY WHY!"

"I couldn't, you were too young, you still are. I know you feel hurt, I understand. But I had no choice". The last was whispered so softly Naruto could hardly hear, but he knew what the hokage had said. And he could understand why he wasn't told, but still. "Why me?" he asked.

"You were the only one able to, only the strongest decedents of the Uzumaki clan are able to hold the Kyuubi. You are the last one."

Surprised Naruto looked up. "Uzumaki clan?"

"Yes. The Uzumaki clan. They hail from Uzushio, though most of them lived scattered throughout their land. They were known for their fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and their long lives. Their power was so great that Iwa and Kumo had to work together to destroy Uzushio. The battle lasted a single week. The death count was 500 from Uzushio and 25000 from their enemies." Naruto's eyes widened with every word Hiruzen spoke. "That is how powerful the Uzumaki were. You are the last one, so only you are strong enough to resist the influence and power the fox possesses. That is why you were chosen by my successor."

This last sentence stopped Naruto dead track. Than anger started to boil inside of him. "The yondaime put him inside of me. My hero put a demon inside of me! I worshiped the guy who put the damn kyuubi inside me! I! HATE! HIM!

Every word Naruto said made Hiruzen shrink a little bit. After all, he had loved the man like his own son. And when passed on the hat he felt as pride he could be. When he died he had cried over his loss, but forced to become hokage once again he never had time to properly mourn his death.

"He had no choice, as I said before. You are the last Uzumaki".

Suddenly Naruto Stood up from his bed and ran away. He jumped trough the nearest window, and when he landed he just kept on running. As far away as possible.

The hokage just looked on as he saw Naruto run. He understood the pain the boy was feeling and hoped he would calm down soon.

He then said: "Make sure he doesn't get into trouble". Immediately two shadows left trough the window after Naruto.

* * *

Naruto looked down onto the village which hated him so much. He was on top of the hokage monument, on the head of the person he hated so much. Yet he could not bring himself to leave, he always came here when he had to think. Old habits die hard after all.

Maybe he had been to hard on the old man. Naruto knew how much Hiruzen cared about the blond hokage. But still, the Sarutobi had always known that the kyuubi was in him, and who did it. Yet he never told him. Naruto was left in the dark, unknowing of why he was hated so much. Maybe it was just fate. It had to be. He was just a slave to fate, unable to break his chains. Well, if that was his fate. Maybe he should just stop resisting it. Maybe he should just give in to his hatred, it would probably feel good. It was his right. If everyone mistreated him he could do the same. The villagers were idiots anyway. Believing in a man who could put a demon in a newborn child.

He had enough of it. He would stop trying to be someone he was not. The villagers seemed to think he was a demon anyway, so it wouldn't make much of a difference.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know it took me way too long to upload this chapter, and I am deeply sorry. But it gets worse. On the last day of the year I broke my arm, my right arm. This means that typing is really hard. I also had some trouble with with the pacing of this story. And I rewrote it several times. This also took a lot of time. After a while I came up with this. So I hope everyone has enjoyed it.**

 **I hope to see you next time!**

 **Dreckman**


End file.
